


An unconventional cure

by w_x_2



Series: The Cure [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler apparently found out some <strike>interesting</strike> useful things while he was away with Jules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unconventional cure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 2nd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2013\. Follows after 2.20, so spoilers for that episode.

Damon arrived bright and early in the woods where he had left Tyler, Caroline and Matt. He hadn’t been able to get one second of rest since the previous night when Klaus had completed the sacrifice by killing Jenna and Jules, and draining Elena’s blood. Stefan was taking care of Elena, a new vampire was always messy business, touch and go, which was why at the moment he was the only one available to deal with Tyler.  
  
One more good deed before the werewolf bite killed him anyway. Or well, actually, he was hoping to get someone to kill him before it turned too bad. In fact, he was thinking wolfboy could do it seeing as Tyler was the one who had bitten him when Damon had just been trying to help. It was the least he could do after all.  
  
Damon had found a very confused Tyler before telling him what had happened the previous night. Tyler had sputtered, trying to find a justification while he swapped the torn clothes for the clothes Damon had brought for him.  
  
Damon growled and tsked at Tyler’s reaction to the vampire’s request to finish off what he had started, but the wolfboy just gulped, opening his mouth as if to speak and then promptly closing it.  
  
Damon sneered and turned, ready to walk away.  
  
“Damon, wait,” Tyler called, hand gripping Damon’s shirt sleeve.  
  
“What do you want? Isn’t it enough you are a coward? Now you want to rub it in my face how you’ve managed to kill me?”  
  
“No, no!”  
  
“Then what?” Damon growled as he shook the hand off.  
  
“I told you to leave and you didn’t.”  
  
“Whatever Lockwood, happens,” Damon shrugged as though it was an everyday occurrence.  
  
“I’m sorry, Damon.”  
  
“You’re ridiculous, apologizing for something you can’t control.”  
  
“Jules said that through the years I will be able to have some hold over the werewolf.”  
  
Damon made a bored a face so that the wolfboy couldn’t read what Damon was thinking about. There was no point in telling Tyler that Jules had died instead of him, he would find that out in due time.  
  
“Anything else?” Damon questioned in a bored tone. “There are some things I would like to do before I start going delirious.”  
  
“I-uh-”  
  
“Nope? Ok then, have a good life, Lockwood.” Damon turned to walk away once more, throwing over his shoulder, “Grow some balls.”  
  
“Wait, no,” Tyler grabbed him once more. “I am so sorry, Damon,” he said in a sincere tone.  
  
“Stop apologising!” Damon hissed.  
  
“But-”  
  
“No fucking buts, leave off it. I’m dying, deal with it. It isn’t your first kill.”  
  
“That’s low,” Tyler muttered in a low voice as he looked down at the ground.  
  
Damon smiled, and then grinned, trying to shake the boy’s hand off once more so he could go.  
  
“Wait,” Tyler said, letting his hand be shaken from the shirt but grabbing onto the vampire's elbow.  
  
Damon sighed, “What is it now?”  
  
Tyler exhaled strongly, letting go when he saw Damon was staying. “Hum, there’s this story,” Tyler’s hands spreading wide as they tried to convey what he didn’t through words.  
  
“And I care why?”  
  
“There’s a story which speaks of a cure.”  
  
“No, no," Damon shook his head as he paced. "Jules said there was no cure.”  
  
“But that was before we went away,” Tyler argued.  
  
“What is the cure?” Damon demanded.  
  
“You have to drink, uh, something,” he said vaguely, cheeks turning pink.  
  
“S _omething_?”Damon mocked.  
  
“Hum, this substance,” his cheeks started to turn red this time, but he visibly tried to take control of his body by rolling his shoulders and holding his head up.  
  
“Which substance? Oh wait, let me guess. It’s rare and we have to go on a really long journey and by the time we find it I may already have run out of time,” Damon drawled, eyes wider as the skin around them started to scrunch up.  
  
“Uh, no. It’s right here,” Tyler said as he clasped his hands behind his back, stopping himself from pointing anywhere.  
  
“Where?” Damon huffed, eyebrow arched.  
  
“Hum, uh, inside-uh, me,” the struggle for control was there again, there was something obviously bothering the werewolf.  
  
“I have to drink your blood? Why didn’t you say so?” Damon said as he rushed to stand close to the young man, leaning in, ready to bite his neck as he let his fangs come out.  
  
“It’s not my blood,” Tyler enunciated, heart beating fast as he struggled not to offer his neck.  
  
“Say what?” Damon moved his face to look at him, not bothering to return his face to normal.  
  
Tyler gulped but his voice was calm when he spoke, “After our transformation, the regeneration cells in our body increase greatly, both in number and strength, but blood isn’t enough to cure you.”  
  
“What is?” Damon made a face.  
  
The vampire arched an eyebrow in impatience when Tyler didn’t instantly answer, and Tyler covered his mouth with a hand in response. When Damon was about to say something Tyler cleared his throat and let his hand fall away.  
  
“My semen,” managing it so that his voice somehow didn’t betray him, but doubted it was worth it because he could feel his face heating up so much he was sure he was bright red.  
  
Damon looked at him in surprise. “Really? Ever so interesting. And where did you hear this story?” An amused tone to his voice even though he was doubtful.  
  
“Long story.”  
  
“You just want me to suck you off,” Damon declared, smirk on his face.  
  
“No, no,” Tyler argued as his head shook and he took a step back. “I’ll just- uh, beat one off and uh-yeah.”  
  
Damon looked at him for a moment. Tyler seemed confident in what he was saying even if somewhat shy. It wouldn’t hurt to try. “Go on then.”  
  
“Turn around,” Tyler gulped, trying for a demand but only managing it as a request.  
  
“Afraid I’ll mock your size?”  
  
Tyler smiled, “No.”  
  
“Whip it out then.”  
  
“Turn around,” Tyler persisted.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Through his hearing sense he heard Tyler turn around too, it was followed by the sound of him unbuttoning his trousers and then the sound of the zip. The material of the jeans was bunched down to just his buttocks, and then there was a gasp as Tyler closed a hand around himself.  
  
As the  _slap, slap_  of skin on skin begun, Tyler’s heart beat followed, rising up along with the shortness and quickness of his breath.  
  
Damon felt himself harden at the sound, but disregarded that as he thought about the actual possibilities of this ‘cure’ working. He’d never heard about it, not in books, not from anyone living or dead. There were no whispers at all, not only that but he hadn’t ever heard of a vampire being cured from a werewolf bite, could it be possible?  
  
Tyler wasn’t asking for any help, and if he had a voyeuristic fetish it wasn’t a very good one as he had done everything so that Damon couldn’t see him, persuading him to believe that perhaps what he said might actually have some truth to it.  
  
“So, I drink your swimmers and voila? I’m fixed?” His voice soft, not wanting to interrupt him too much.  
  
“I’ll tell you the answer but you’ll stay where you are, until I tell you otherwise,” Tyler demanded.  
  
“Fine,” Damon muttered, already sensing a  _but_.  
  
With a raspy voice, Tyler finally gave him his answer, “Not exactly.”  
  
Damon’s face took on its full vampiristic characteristics which had subsided somewhat, “What do you mean  _not_ exactly?”  
  
“This…  _dose_ ,” he struggled as he tried to find the appropriate term. “Will go into your system and try to make you better, but it’s only gonna make it worst.”  
  
Damon growled, turning around. “You are seriously an idiot,” Damon accused as he took in the swells on Tyler’s ass.  
  
“I told you not to turn around Damon,” Tyler accused.  
  
“What’s the point if it’s not going to cure me? Do you get off on making me hopeful and then bashing it in?” While that was definitely taking over a great portion of his thinking facility he also noticed that there was no trace of another cloth under the jeans, was Tyler going commando?  
  
“You didn’t let me finish,” Tyler argued, the slap of skin on skin turning slow as his heart beat slowed down.  
  
“Well?” Damon prompted, still admiring those cheeks, wanting to get his hands on them.  
  
“When it starts to get worst, I’ll give you a second dose, and  _that_ will heal you completely.”  
  
“Oh,” Damon breathed. “Are you certain?”  
  
“Yes. Now turn around so I can finish this off,” Tyler requested.  
  
“I’ll help you,” Damon announced as he used his speed to coat one of his fingers in saliva before they journeyed down to caress Tyler’s hole.  
  
“Fuck, Damon,” Tyler whined. “This- this is not-”  
  
“Just one finger, let it seek out your prostrate, massage it until you come,” Damon purred.  
  
Tyler moaned, the hand on his cock picking up its previous pace before it went even faster.  
  
Damon did as he said, breaching the ring muscle, and not stopping until he found the werewolf’s gland.  
  
Tyler’s moans increased, breaking off as he tried to keep on breathing, and Damon took a step closer to the young man so that he was flush against him, his chin resting on Tyler’s shoulder so that he could look at Tyler masturbating.  
  
Upon looking, he noted that there was no reason to mock his size, Tyler's erection stood up proudly, so, so hard that Damon’s cock filled up to full mast in a rush.  
  
Damon moved his finger in and out once before he found the spot again, finger abusing the bundle of nerves as Tyler hissed, and hastily reached out his free hand for Damon’s bitten arm and pulled it around him.  
  
A second later, Damon felt his finger inside Tyler's heat being squished as the werewolf's body went taut before he released with a loud growl and coated Damon's arm in spunk.  
  
Tyler only took a few seconds to breathe before he regained his control. Damon watched as Tyler gathered up the small amount of come at the tip of his cock with a finger before bringing it to Damon’s bitten arm. With two fingers he begun to rub his semen on the bite. "I thought I was meant to drink that?" Damon questioned.  
  
“Ease up Damon,” Tyler said, struggling to breathe, and Damon noticed his finger was still against the bundle of nerves before slowly easing back. Damon moaned as he felt Tyler’s inner muscles contracting. The vampire had to stop his hips from thrusting forward as he felt the need to seek out pressure so that he could find his own release.  
  
"The second dose is meant to be drunk, the first needs to be rubbed on the bite," Tyler said, voice still a bit ragged.  
  
“Will your blood interfere with the cure?” Damon rushed to ask as his fangs extended.  
  
“No, wh-ah,” his question turned into a yelp and then a gasp as he felt Damon press his finger inside him once more at the same time that he felt Damon’s fangs sink briefly into his neck before he retracted them and sealed his lips around the perforated skin to suck on and drink the flowing blood.

Damon couldn't wait to start on acquiring the second dose.


End file.
